


Lost Time

by NiceSpice



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), also bad at making tags, i love them, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceSpice/pseuds/NiceSpice
Summary: This was more of a spur of the moment piece that I stared drunk and edited sober XD Miru is my Warrior of Light. First fiction I've ever publicly posted so i'm sorry if there's some formatting mistakes!May you walk in the light of the crystal! -NiceSpice





	Lost Time

The Crystarium was abuzz with song and cheer. After the return of night and Emet-Selch’s defeat, the citizens of the city were more than joyous of the Exarch’s and the Warrior of Darkness’ return. Rightfully so, one would think. For nearly four days the city was in full swing of celebrations. Music filled the halls and food and drink were on the house, no less.  
Miru was not one for partaking in such celebrations, especially after what had happened in Ul’dah. However, even she couldn’t resist the pull. Not to mention many of her drinks had been paid for by the denizens themselves. The scions had even lingered, though not in full-comfort of taking credit for themselves in their integral role in ridding the world of the surplus of Light. Miru had insisted that they stay. If she had to be embarrassed by the celebrations then so did they.  
It was one such night Miru found herself sneaking away from the festivities, tankard in hand. She barely noticed the sway in her steps, though she was never one to drink except when alone at home. Mead sloshed over the rim of her tankard, getting over her hand. Without much of a second thought she switched her mug hand and licked off the alcohol from her fingers.  
Finally she reached her supposed drunken destination: the grassy terrace by the airship landing. Setting her drink down on the metallic fence, Miru jumped up on the flat part of it, staring skywards. Stars twinkled in and out of view, due to her inebriation, most like.  
She almost never saw them again.  
The thought hit her hard, her body freezing in place. With wide eyes she stared at the stars that were almost too difficult to see, her chest tightening almost painfully.  
A bit delayed she realized the heat on her cheeks were the hot tears spilling down her face.  
“Oh.”  
Voice breaking, Miru sat down on the ledge, her bare feet dangling over the chasm beneath her. Alone at last, her pent up emotions from the past events built up to a breaking point. They broke out of her violently, heaving sobs scratching her throat and beat her chest. Even when drunk she was able to hold herself together long enough to get away from the masses before breaking down at least.  
She was unsure how loud she had been, once she calmed herself down enough to the barest of sniffles. To herself she sounded normal, but to anyone else? That was an entirely different story. Miru took solace in the fact that she was as far as she could be from the celebrations. At least she could fall apart in peace and recover before anyone had noticed.  
“Miru?”  
Or so she had thought. Turning her head slightly she caught the sight of red hair in her peripheral, her chest tightening once more. G’raha. Out of everyone, she didn’t want him to see her like this the most.  
“Yes?” She turned once more skyward, praying to the twelve that he did not come to her side.  
G’raha seemed to sense this, his approach stopping a few feet away. His ears flattened in concern.  
“...I heard crying. Are you quite all right?”  
Of course he had. Even in her drunken haze, she felt her embarrassment heat her cheeks more than the alcohol.  
“I..I am fine.”  
She could hear the soft rustle of his robes as he shifted. He wasn’t convinced, she was sure of it. Her half-whisper replies surely were not helping her in the slightest.  
He came up behind her wordlessly. Miru felt his closeness, her body tensing considerably. It must have been obvious since she heard a small intake of breath from G’raha before he fell silent momentarily.  
“You don’t sound fine.” He persisted much to Miru’s dismay. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone for just a few more moments?  
“...I swear to you, I-” Her voice cracked, betraying her. There was a long moment of silence. At least it felt as such to her.  
“Miru, I-”  
“Don’t.” She shot to her feet, swaying far worse than before. “Don’t. Please.”  
G’raha watched her, concern all over his face. She couldn’t bear to see that expression. Not now. Not when she was so broken up.  
Turning to leave she took an unsteady step. Then another. She dimly realized she should get off the ledge, but when she misjudged her foot placement such thoughts meant nothing. Her body fell hard to the left, towards the chasm. Her hand reached out desperately for anything to hold onto but there was nothing.  
“Raha-!”  
His name passed her lips in a panic, unsure if she could even reach him. Suddenly her hand was gripped by what felt like crystal and she was yanked towards safety. Her body collided with his, the two of them tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs and robes. She landed squarely in his lap her head bumping into his chest as he threw a hand back to keep them from falling over further.  
It was a long moment before either one of them spoke. Miru refusing to meet his eyes, keeping her forehead pressed to his chest. He shouldn’t see her like this, she kept repeating to herself over and over.  
“Miru, look at me.”  
He didn’t sound angry yet still she found it hard for her to do as he asked. In her indecisiveness, G’raha placed his knuckle under her chin, gently urging her to look up. And she did, with his guidance. Her blue and purple eyes met his red ones, her eyes already welling up once more. His eyes softened, his smile gentle as he stroked her tear-stained cheek with his thumb.  
“What has you so distraught?”  
It was a difficult question.There was so much she could say, and yet...it had such a simple answer. Choosing her words carefully, she cradled his crystallized cheek with her palm. He was right here. He was alive. She was alive. They won.  
“I almost lost you.”  
Her words, soft and broken, met his ears. His eyes widened in surprise. Slowly, as if he was nervous of upsetting her further, he lifted his non-crystallized hand to cover hers, lightly pressing his cheek into her palm. Liquor loosens the tongue, Miru thought almost idly, her lips parted slightly.  
“Everyone...everyone was so worried about me. I’ve done naught but cause so much distress...I really didn’t want you to see me like this.”  
Her tears that had been threatening to spill over finally fell down her cheeks. Here she was doing the exact thing she didn’t want him to see. She knew this would cause him undue worry. Hesitantly, she moved to remove her hand from his cheek to wipe away her tears. G’raha gripped her hand instead, earning himself a gasp of surprise.  
“Of course we worry over you.” He spoke, his eyes flitting over her face in a look of concern and worry and...something Miru couldn’t quite place her finger on.  
“I understand if you want to get away from it all sometimes, but please,” it was his turn for his voice to break down, “please do not fight your demons alone.”  
He paused, cheeks flushed pink. If she didn’t know better she would say he was drunk as well. She searched his face a moment, heart beating hard in her chest. She half-wondered if he could feel her pulse thrumming in her wrist.  
G’raha seemed to be near lost in thought, eyes fixated on her. Brows knitted when he saw tears slipping down her cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away, his hand warm against her skin.  
Her eyes trailed down to his lips pursed in concern, before drifting up to meet his gaze once more. G’raha had fallen silent, his eyes flitting over her face and his ears had dipped low, betraying his worry. Her chest hurt, her breath hitching in her throat. He meant so much to her, seeing him like this was almost as if she had stabbed herself in her chest. She wondered if he knew how she felt about him still. She never said so. The time never felt...right.  
Cupping his cheeks in her palms, she pulled him down to rest his forehead to hers. G’raha’s ears flicked upwards in surprise, his whole body tensing hard. Liquor also gives courage, she realized perhaps a moment too late. Her lips pressed to his softly, her hands trembling. G’raha made a soft sound, it was hard to tell what kind. But his body was tense and he seemed frozen in place.  
She parted from him timidly. He was still speechless. Fear gripped her heart. Miru glanced away, lowering her head. Perhaps she shouldn’t have...she must’ve misread his reactions. She started to mumble, half-broken and tearful.  
“I’m sorry. I had a rather lot to drink and-”  
G’raha cut off her apology, surging forward to capture her mouth with his. Miru let out a small gasp, eyes wide as she clung to his robes. After a moment she returned it, her eyelids falling shut as she pressed closer.  
He let out a low sound when they parted. Miru followed his retreat slightly, eyes still closed. It took her a moment to open them and when she did she was met with his warm smile.  
“Still think it was the drink?” He asked in amusement. Miru flushed darkly, tossing him a pouty look.  
“I don’t know.”  
G’raha laughed pulling her close to rest his chin on her head. Miru nuzzled her cheek to his chest, the haze beginning to lift. G’raha let out a low sound once more, almost as if he was purring softly.  
“I was too scared to tell you.” He said suddenly. “That I still had feelings for you. I had thought, perhaps, in my time sleeping in the Tower you had...found someone else.”  
Miru rested a hand on his chest, over his heart. She could feel how it beat under her palm.  
“I waited for you.” She murmured. “When...When I came here and you opened the door after saying you didn’t know who G’raha Tia was I was so scared. I thought I had lost you, I was ready to search high and low for you in that Tower.”  
Her voice began to break once more, her breath hitching in her throat every few words that passed her lips. G’raha brushed his lips over her forehead, cupping her cheek gently.  
“I am right here.”  
His reply was warm and it brought comfort to her heart. Indeed he was here, holding her, comforting her. She almost lost this, lost him. G’raha seemed to sense this, pressing his lips to her forehead once more. His arms settled around her waist as Miru tucked her head under his chin just breathing him in. G’raha settled against her, murmuring soft affections in her ear. She closes her eyes, drinking in their closeness. A hundred years he waited for her. A hundred years he spent thinking of her, trying to save her. Now she intends to make up for lost time.


End file.
